The Dance of an Angel and a Vampire
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. Ginny is an abused angel. Harry is a vampire. He saves her from her abusive father one night.


**Hey guys, here's a new story for the Harry Potter category. It's an AU story with supernatural things. Plus, Harry is a vampire (but a sexy one) and Ginny's an angel. He saves her from death at the hands of her abusive father, and finds love with her as well. **

**Disclaimer: Genius J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just own the story. **

* * *

**The Dance of an Angel and a Vampire**

It was nighttime. In Oregon City, the park was empty at nighttime.

But not tonight.

Two figures danced across the grass.

The music was heartbreaking, but beautiful to listen and dance to. It was called "Concrete Angel" and it was performed by Martina McBride.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel _

Their names were Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Harry was 12, and had black hair and green eyes. He had resourcefulness, determination and often a certain disregard for the rules. He was also a vampire, but he preferred to feed on child abusers, rapists, muggers, and the like.

Ginny was 11, and had flaming red hair and bright brown eyes. She was often eager to help, and she often did her best to keep a secret. And, often, when she would lose her temper, her face would often match her hair.

She was an angel with her white wings. But when she met Harry and accepted his offer of love, her wings turned grey, symbolizing her as a fallen angel for giving her heart into sin.

But there had been sadness in her life before Harry came along.

_At the age of four, her dad started abusing her. She almost never told anyone for fear that her dad would keep up the abuse or kill her._

_She also began wearing the same dress she had worn before in order to hide the bruises. Usually they were on her arms. _

_Then one day when it was recess time at school, she was sitting by herself. _

Sometimes I wish I was never born,_ she thought. _

"_Hi," said a voice. _

_Ginny looked around. _

_Then she saw...him. _

_His emerald eyes sparkled as he looked at the eleven-year-old girl sitting next to him, as did his smile._

_Then, for a moment, Ginny also smiled – the first time she had done so in many days. _

Harry also remembered that night – that night when Ginny's life had almost been stolen from her...

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel _

_Ginny was at her window, talking to him. Then she sensed a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around, and her brown orbs widened in fear. _

_There stood her father. Instead of smiling and telling her it was OK to talk to someone, he strode across the room and grabbed her by her hair. Then he began beating her across her back and face. _

_Then he almost threw her across the room. But Harry activated his vampire power of telekinesis, and to Mr. Weasley's shock, levitated Ginny back, through the window, and into his waiting arms. _

"_It's all right, Ginny," he said. "I'm here."_

_He then fixed his emerald orbs on Mr. Weasley and whispered so that only he could hear him,_

"_How dare you hurt her, you psycho!"_

_Then he opened his hand and threw a fireball at Mr. Weasley. It engulfed him in flames. It took a while, but at last, it killed him._

_Finally, Ginny's abusive father was no more. _

_Harry nodded confidently, and then turned to the angel in his arms. _

"_It's all right, love," he said gently. "He's gone."_

_Ginny opened her eyes and looked around the room she was now in. Everything was covered in light. Then she turned her eyes to the window she had been standing at minutes before. _

_To her amazement it looked the same as it did before, except for a few wisps of smoke. _

"_Harry, did you_–_?"_

_He smiled. "Yes, but don't worry, Ginny. You're safe with me now."_

Harry smiled at the memory. Now Ginny was his, and he had made a vow to protect her...no matter what.

Finally, when the song stopped, Harry and Ginny sat down and looked up at the stars while holding hands.

"Wow, Harry," said Ginny, "the stars are beautiful!"

Harry smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied.

Their eyes met. Then Harry connected his mouth to hers.

This kiss was full of passion and love. Ginny felt like she had been saved from abuse and the insanity of the world and carried off into a loving home by a loving vampire.

Which made sense, since she had.

Then when at last they broke apart, Harry snapped his fingers, and they were in...

...his bedroom.

"Wow," said Ginny. The view was breathtaking.

Harry smirked.

"Like it, love?"

She nodded, still smiling.

"I love it! It adds an... air of mystique."

Harry loved the choice of words. He thought they were very well-thought out.

"So," he said, "do you want to-?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

And with that, he filled her with the hot wet tumult of his love.

Afterwards, as they lay panting in each other's arms, Harry could not shake off the feeling of intimate familiarity he felt when they were together like this. It was odd. No, it was more than odd; it was downright disturbing. Even in during their coupling he had felt it, that strange feeling that he was not exploring an unknown conquest but rediscovering a what was already deeply entrenched in his subconscious. They were not new to each other.

He knew how to please her, and that was the most worrying bit of all. He knew exactly how to angle his hips as he thrust deep into her, how to hold her so that their bodies fitted just right, and more importantly, when to still himself, and when to abandon himself to the impulse. He knew just how to kiss her and stroke her as she climaxed, even though he himself was spent, and even when she would...

Harry smiled to himself as he finished the thought.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this one. I was reading all of those songfics with Concrete Angel as the title, and this popped into my head. I have to say, I love how this turned out!**


End file.
